Restraints
by Air Condition
Summary: One night she felt a little braver than usual. One night she asked him if he wanted to try something different. One night his innocence held her down, and he did his best to please her. AllenXLenalee. Bondage. Lemon.


"Are you sure you're okay with this, then?"

It was silly of him to ask her that. It was silly of him to push her away just so that he could look her in the eye when he did.

Thoughtful, but silly.

She ran her hand across his cheek, momentarily letting her fingers brush across the scar that she had grown so accustomed to. She smiled and reassured him yet again.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't."

It had started off as a joke. Lavi was the first to say it, though she suspected he wasn't the only one who had thought of it.

"_Allen, that innocence of yours is probably useful now… in more ways than one, huh?"_

At the time he had completely missed the implications of that. He agreed without hesitation. It was true, after all. It _was_ useful for a lot of things, though all the things that he thought of at the time were related to akuma. Lavi laughed at how clueless he was, and Allen couldn't figure out why.

A little later, when they were alone in her room and quite comfortably cuddled up on one of the chairs, she decided it might be best to clear up the confusion. She didn't just come out and tell him. She wasn't sure she could really say it comfortably, as the idea made her a little red-faced, too. She gently pushed him in that direction, telling him that Lavi wasn't talking about akuma. When he still didn't get it, she told him that Lavi meant it in a more… unconventional sense. He still did not understand. She told him to think of it in a more sexual sense. And then he fell silent. She pushed herself back up off his chest so she could see his face, and waited for his new answer.

The dirtier side of Allen Walker's mind was mostly uncharted territory. Sure, there was a bit of it that had been explored, given that they had been together for the night more than once, and he was, after all, a teenage boy. However, it wasn't as if it was his usual way of thinking about things. Watching him delve into that part of his mind to find the answer to _this _question was rather enjoyable.

It took him less time than she expected. At first, he looked off to the side to think about it. His eyes slowly wandered to the bed, and then over to her nightstand where a few of her hair ties currently sat. A few seconds later, she saw a flicker of realization and his hand tightened around her wrist. But then a hint of doubt crossed him, and he loosened his grip again. He looked back at her, his eyes a little wider than they had been before.

"_He meant… holding a __**person**__ down?"_

She told him he was right. His face reddened, and he nodded once to tell her she understood. She leaned back down on his chest and for a while neither of them said anything. Eventually they managed to make small talk again, but it was obvious that once that train of thought left the station, it didn't stop for quite a while. Neither of them would mention it in fear of making things more awkward.

But that was a few days ago.

Tonight, things had heated up again, and it seemed like there wasn't much she couldn't say right now. They were back in the chair they had been in earlier, but this time she was straddling him rather than simply leaning against him. His shirt was already on her floor, and her hips were pressed so tightly against his that it almost hurt. And that's when she decided to bring it up again. She pulled her lips off him for just a second.

"Do you remember what Lavi said the other day?"

He muttered a 'yes' and a 'why?' before pulling her back in. The next time they broke apart to breathe, she continued.

"Do you want to try it?"

She came back to him the second her question was finished, and once he had time to realize what she was asking, he stopped kissing her, and his hands stopped holding her down so hard. The friction between them died down in an instant.

"We don't have to." She said, feeling a little foolish.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked her.

"I asked you first, Allen-kun." She teased, trying to lighten the mood again.

"No, no. I mean…" he paused, swallowed, and then continued. "What do you want me to _do_?"

Well, he wasn't saying 'no'. She kept her hand running through his hair, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. She started off with lighter, more obvious things. Even that seemed to get him going again. She felt his fingers twitch as she spoke, and his hands started to tighten again as she got further into the details. He pulled the collar of her shirt aside so he could get at her neck, and she felt him place gentle kisses on her skin. Just from that, she could feel the intensity brewing just beneath the surface. Clearly her ideas weren't putting him off.

"Well?" she asked him.

"I think I can do that," he told her, a hint of humor in his voice, as if he found the idea amusing.

Despite the fact that they had both all but agreed to it, neither of them made a move to the bed. They stayed for a while longer, building up the heat between them yet again. Soon they reached the same level they had been on before, and that's when he pushed her off for a second to ask her that question.

"_Are you sure you're okay with this, then?"_

And just moments after that, she had talked him into it. Luckily they weren't far from their destination to start with, so it barely took a second to get there. He stood at the foot of the bed, and she flopped down into it.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?" she asked

It was an awkward question, but she figured it'd be a little hard for him if she was still fully dressed. He tilted his head to consider the question, looking her up and down.

"You don't have to."

A second later, he changed his mind.

"Well… maybe your boots, if that's alright."

She had left them on at least once before, and he didn't think he had the right to ask her to remove her one form of defense. But, it was true that it might be difficult if she left them on, and so he figured it might be worth asking.

She didn't even hesitate. It took her just a few moments to remove them, and place them gently beside the bed. She moved back and put her head down on the pillow, lying flat and waiting for him to make a move.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes."

A moment later, she heard him mutter under his breath, and suddenly Crown Clown awoke, waving behind him like a flame. He looked at his left hand, realizing he wasn't entirely sure where to put it. He came up and knelt on her bed, looking around at the space he had to work with. He didn't want to accidentally scratch her at any point. Finally he settled on putting it beside her waist, his fingers hanging off the side of the bed and making a quiet _clack _against the floor. Then he finally leaned forward and hovered over her, putting his other hand beside her head to support himself.

Despite the fact that she knew she was soon going to be unable to move, she found her hands reaching up to touch him. He let her, for at least a minute. Crown Clown fanned out above him before he brought it down upon her. She felt it wrap around her calves first, letting her hands linger a little longer. But then it started to creep over her wrists up to her elbows. Finally it forced her arms back above her head, though it was slow. He kissed her hard to hold her attention as it happened. Once she was pinned, he broke away from her again. He admired his handiwork for a few moments before deciding that it was time to begin the _real _fun.

…What that meant, exactly, was still a little lost on him for the moment. He pushed his weight onto his left hand, which, despite being in a more awkward position, could still hold his weight without a problem. He kissed her cheek so she'd turn her head, and unbuttoned the strap on the collar of her uniform. After that, it was just a quick pull of the zipper to open it. She still had a thin white shirt on underneath, but it was a start. He pushed it open, but seemed unhappy with the way it hung off her. She wondered how he planned to fix that.

Whatever it was, his first idea was discarded in a split second. She heard something scrape against the floor, and when he sat up, he lifted his left arm to reach for her. She wasn't afraid, but he had hardly moved his hand six inches before he realized what he was about to do. He froze, staring at it with some unpleasant mix of fear and anger, as if it had hurt her somehow.

He touched her with that hand a lot less, anyway, but not being able to use it _at all_ was difficult. He had learned to function without it earlier, but now that it was actually connected to him again, it seemed a lot more difficult. He put it back down where it had been before and looked back at her, trying to come up with some other course of action.

It didn't take long.

She felt Crown Clown leave her arms, but a moment later it was around her shoulders. He put his hand under her back and pulled her up just an inch or so before his innocence started moving down her arms, forcing the sleeves of her jacket down with it. When it reached her wrists again, the sleeves slipped off her hands. Then, it was simple to pull it out from under her and discard it carelessly on the floor.

He moved down and pushed her shirt up off her stomach, leaving it far down enough to cover her chest. He gave her one kiss on the neck before pushing himself further back on the bed so he could comfortably place his lips against her stomach. He let his hand glide down her leg, but as soon as he passed her knee, he reversed and just let the tips of his fingers skim the move sensitive skin on her inner thigh.

Given that she was already significantly heated from their time in the chair, she was a little more sensitive to it than she usually would be. Between his lips and the almost ticklish sensation of his fingers, her arm began to pull against one of the restraints, just out of reflex. Yet, as soon as she did that, he looked up at her again. A moment later, she found that her arm was free, though the other one was still held securely in place.

She looked down at him to see why he had pulled it away, but all he did was stare back at her, looking slightly guilty.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"You were… was it too tight?"

The rest of them loosened, though they didn't leave completely. She smiled and shook her head, reaching back up for his innocence, waiting for it to grab her again.

"I think… you might be missing the point, Allen-kun. You're not supposed to let me go."

She had explained that earlier, of course, but he second-guessed it anyway. Even after she told him now, he didn't quite look convinced, but Crown Clown did push her arm back down. It tightened around the rest of her limbs again, back to the way it was before.

"What if you want me to stop?"

He was asking as if he wouldn't be able to tell. She laughed. If she wanted him to stop, she would make that abundantly clear, and she trusted him enough to let her go if she did.

"If that's what I want, trust me, you'll know."

His gaze lingered on her a bit longer just to make sure it was the truth. After deciding that it was, he ducked his head back down and repeated the thing that had made her struggle just a moment ago. She didn't pull this time. At least, she didn't until he went further than he had before.

As soon as his hand reached the top of her thigh, suddenly his kisses got a little rougher. She felt his tongue flick at her skin just a moment before his palm grazed something much more sensitive between her legs. She flinched at such an unexpected touch, pulling every single one of the restraints at once. She managed to move one of her legs with her own strength, but Crown Clown only responded by pulling it back and getting stronger. It seemed like her willingness to completely submit finally started to get through to him.

"Is that better?" he asked, though there was laughter in his voice.

Her only answer was a quiet moan. He got her point, anyway. But, that was only a test. He didn't plan on spending any longer between her legs just yet. She might've responded well, but he hadn't given the _rest of her_ very much attention. He pushed her shirt and bra up off her chest and again Crown Clown used the same tactic as before to remove them completely. It felt a lot easier to breathe once they were gone.

He sat up straight, and she heard his innocence scrape the floor again. He lifted his hand up off the side of the bed, looking her up and down. Slowly, he moved up so he was at eye level with her, before placing his hand very gently beside hers. It wasn't close enough to touch her, but it was obvious he wasn't satisfied with the distance. He lowered himself down until he could support himself on his elbows, and then dropped his hand off the edge of the bed, his fingers hitting the floor with a louder sound this time.

Now, at least he could be confident he wouldn't hit her with it. His face was just inches from hers, and she lifted her head to kiss him. When she got tired and went back down, he went with her. It seemed like he wanted to stay there for a while, as if he missed it. She liked how close he was, and arched her back to press herself against him harder. She could only holder herself like that for so long. She wanted to wrap her arms around him to pull him closer, but she couldn't. That just made her want it more. What little satisfaction she was getting from their kiss soon disappeared when he pulled away, moving aside until she could feel him breathing on her neck.

His hand slipped into what little space there was between them, moving from her stomach up until he cupped one of her breasts. She hadn't noticed how badly she wanted him to touch her there until he finally did. Suddenly, every other part of her that desired his touch screamed for her attention. She stayed still for a moment as he gently circled his fingers around her breast before slowly dragging his palm across it.

What he was doing now wasn't anywhere near enough. She squirmed beneath him, trying to increase the friction or just get him to do more. Crown Clown slacked ever so slightly, letting her pull a little further, though not far enough to really do anything. The growing heat between her legs made her want to cross them, or at least pull them closer together. Such a small taste of freedom, letting her move her legs a mere inch or so, was agonizing.

"_Allen….kun. Please…"_

"_Please what, Lenalee?"_

The way he spoke told her that he was already well aware of what she wanted. He wasn't asking because he was going to give it to her.

"_More."_

That was all she could manage, but still he pressed her.

"_Where?"_

She couldn't answer him. She wanted it _everywhere_, and that was difficult for her to say. Just when she came close to finding the right words, she felt his tongue pass over the shell of her ear, and whatever coherence she had vanished. After a few moments of silence, he realized she wasn't going to answer. He pushed himself up, putting a few more inches between them until he could look her in the eye again. She couldn't see much, as he was still too close for her to see his entire face, but she could've sworn she saw quite a twisted smile briefly pass across his lips. She didn't see him act like this very often, and right now it sent chills down her spine. Before she could dwell on it for too long, his hand left her chest and began to move down.

"_This way?"_

Perhaps he wasn't quite getting any closer to touching her _everywhere_, but he was certainly getting closer to _something else_, and that was just as good. She couldn't quite say 'yes', so she simply gave him a quiet moan as a response.

The lower he reached, the lighter his touch got. By the time he got between her legs, the tip of his index finger was the only thing touching her. The fabric that still stood between them only served to make it worse. She opened her mouth to try and speak again, but the moment she did, he quickly pressed his finger down until she squeaked.

"_Here?"_

He really didn't need to ask. She bit her lip and nodded, and finally it seemed she would get her way. He sat back up, keeping his left hand at his side, careful to leave it hanging off to the side. His fingers curled into the front of the waistband of her skirt and panties, pulling them down a few inches before she felt Crown Clown spasm and suddenly disappear from her legs. She didn't have time to utilize the freedom. It took him barely a moment to yank the last of her clothes off, and as soon as he did, she was bound again.

He pushed himself off the end of the bed and spent a moment taking in her appearance. He looked quite pleased with what he had done to her. Her chest rose and fell so quickly, and her cheeks were flushed. He wasn't even touching her, and still she pulled against the restraints, because she _wanted_ him to. He saw how much she grabbed at the air, realizing that she really didn't have anything to hold on to. Crown Clown looped around her palms a few times, and finally she had something to grasp. It certainly made her hands feel better, but it didn't do much else. The few seconds she spent waiting for him to come back felt like hours.

When he finally moved again, it was to finish undressing himself. She had already seen every inch of him before, but today he just looked better than usual, though she had a feeling that was mostly because of how badly she wanted him. She didn't have much time to look, though, because he crawled back onto the bed once he finished disrobing.

She thought, considering that he had completely stripped them both, that she would get what she wanted. But, it seemed that wasn't the case. He didn't come back up to eye-level yet. He stayed quite low, nipping at her stomach again. She thought it was just a momentary pause, but a second later she felt his hand touching her further down. Again she got her hopes up, but all he did was slide a single finger into her.

"_Allen!"_

She wasn't angry, but her sheer frustration just made her voice sound quite demanding. The look on her face gave away her true intentions, though. He looked up at her with the most innocent expression she had ever seen.

"_What is it?" _he asked her.

"_**Please.**__"_

He tilted his head questioningly, and she knew that this time she _had_ to say something. So she did. She told him exactly what she wanted. He listened quietly, slowly sliding his finger in and out of her until she finished speaking.

He looked off to the side, and then up at the celling as if he was trying to think. When he answered her, it wasn't what she was looking for.

"_Lenalee. That's not what you said earlier, was it?"_

He closed his eyes and gave her the sweetest smile he could. She stared at him. It wasn't what she had said earlier, and she knew it. He had finally caught onto this game, and had gotten quite good at it. She wondered how much longer he could hold out, himself. She knew he had a lot of self-control, but at some point, he was going to crack.

But it wasn't going to happen just yet. Suddenly she felt the pace of his finger shift, and suddenly he slipped in another. He curved them back and hit her in just the right place, but the feeling that washed over her was so temporary, and faded as soon as he stopped moving again. She whined and arched her back, hoping she'd be able to make him hit it again.

She couldn't.

But when she gave up, he quickly grew bored and tried something else. His fingers, so quick and delicate kept changing form, changing places, changing force. He played her like the ivory keys he'd learned so well, and had her singing just as loud. Soon his hand was slicked with her fluids, and when she thought she couldn't take it any more, he finally stopped. He wiped his hand across her stomach, and then came over her again.

When he kissed her on the lips again, it became clear that he was becoming just as desperate as she was. He didn't tease her by refusing to put his own body against hers. In fact, he seemed to want to be touched as much as she did. He was pressed against her entrance, and she could feel him shaking.

"_Was that quite enough for you?"_

His voice wasn't as strong as it was just a few minutes ago. Was that why he had kept this up so long? She wasn't really able to think about it too much at the moment. A quiet giggle was all she could manage. She told him it was, and she could practically _hear_ him relax at knowing he had succeeded. Maybe she'd tell him more later, but for the moment all she could think about was how good it felt when he finally entered her.

After spending so much time purposely _denying_ both of them the pleasure of actual sex, it didn't last as long as it usually did. She wasn't sure how, but he managed to keep himself from finishing until she did, though she felt Crown Clown loosen and generally falter a few times as he tried to hold himself back. It never released her, though. Not until it was over.

As soon as it was, though, he deactivated it immediately. She barely moved even without it holding her. She was exhausted. He didn't seem to be too keen on moving much, either. He flopped down beside her, a defeated grunt escaping him as he hit the mattress. They remained motionless for what felt like a few hours, until he finally gathered the strength to sit back up. He pulled his boxers back on, and went to give her back the panties he had removed from her, but as soon as he touched them he realized she probably wouldn't want to wear them to bed.

"_Just give me my shirt, Allen-kun."_

It was barely a whisper, she hardly felt like she could talk. He leaned down and picked up the thin white shirt she had been wearing under her uniform. It was difficult for her to push herself up and put it on. She lay back down on the bed a moment later; though this time she rolled onto her side and gently pulled on his arm until he came down beside her.

"_So? Was that alright?"_

His voice was barely audible, either. 'Alright' wasn't the word she would use. She'd use a much stronger word, actually. But not tonight. She smiled and pushed his hair out of his face, giving him one more kiss as confirmation. By the time she stopped, he had closed his eyes. Neither of them could stay awake to discuss it right now. She'd tell him tomorrow, when both of them were awake. But now, it was late. He lost himself to sleep within a few minutes, and she followed close behind.


End file.
